Anything I Want, Right?
by raven1777
Summary: No one can resist me. I get anything I want. Right? I've got Raven on my mind?-Richard For Tecna, cause I love you. I'm really back this time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Anything I Want, Right?

Page Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, cause if I did I all of these great fics would be episodes.

Author's Notes: okay, I know I'm taking a long time to actually put this out. Hey this is for Tecna and I want it to be perfect, well almost. This is for Tecna cause she was right. She guessed my age. So this is for her, and also because she is my best reviewer.

Oh Tecna I hope you don't mind, but I would also like to thank someone else.

Also, I want to give much thanks to my other reviewers. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys and or girls. Also, thank you Dark girl you're so sweet.

So On With The Story:

Richard's P.O.V.

"Richard, Richard"

"Yes, miss"

"Where is your homework?"

"I left it at home, really I even did the extra credit problems"

"Really Richard?"

"Of course miss, I wouldn't lie to someone as beautiful as you"

"Okay Richard, bring it in tomorrow"

"Okay"

Man teachers are really easy to fool, especially female teachers. They'll fall for anything. Well, maybe it's just my way with them. I remember this one time; a kid named Kevin tried to pull something like this on Mrs. Harris, she sent him to the office. Ha, what a loser. No one could do it like me.

I hear the bell ring so I get up. I walk towards the door and look back. There were girls standing there practically drooling. I smile, and most of the girls fall over.

I walk the halls, thinking about why I even went to that class. I skip most of them. While walking I see some hot girls. I check them out. Nice body, and nice booty. As I walk by I smack one. The girl jumps and is about to hit before she sees it's me. She then smiles.

Most of the girls worship me. They think I'm a god or something. I don't care cause I love the attention. The sad thing is I've got this whole school wrapped around my finger. I get what ever I want and I can get away with anything. I guess you could say I'm a bad boy.

I notice some of my friends and I walk up to them. I see Viktor, Gar, Kori and Terra talking about stuff, most likely boys and by boys I mean me. I went out with them both. I tapped that, and neither one knew I went out with the other. It's a shame they're best friends, too. I've been with a lot of girls. I hit it and leave them, just like that. It's what I'm known for. No, girl is able to resist me. Not even the Goths, who hate boys like me.

I walk up to my friends and say hi.

"What up, Vik, Gar, Star, Terra" I say coolly

"Sup" says Gar

"Same as always" Terra says.

"The usual" Star says rather loudly.

"You know how we do, Rich" Said Viktor

"Right, right I'm going to skip next block (or Period) and I need someone to skip with"

I usually didn't skip with some one, but I wanted to play a joke on some one and it involved two people.

"Sorry, dude I can't, I have a test today" said Gar

"Can't either Richard, if my mom finds out my ass is gone" Says Terra

"Richard, you know Kari is rat." Kori says.

"Nah, Rich I just snuck out of ISS, so I got to get back before Kitten rats me out."

"Man, ya suck" I tell them angrily.

(ISS is in school suspension, for those of you who don't know, I had it today, too)

Now, I couldn't play my joke. I left and went to go look for Barbara. She's the school slut. Since, I can't play my joke I might as well make out with her. She gives it up easily. She's done the whole football team and then some. I turn the corner and see her coming out of the bathroom. I run up to her.

"Yo! Barbara, come skip with me"

"Alright, but we have make out"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

We went to the janitor's closet. It's the only place no one looks, plus the janitor's don't do his or her job. Barbara went in first and I closed the door after I went in. We instantly started making out. My hands roamed all over her body as her did mine.

We were in there for like thirty minutes until two teachers caught us. It was funny though because they came to make out in the closet, too. Wait, till the school finds out Ms. Jones and Mr. Kane were about to get it in. And the best part is Mr. Kane is married.

Barbara and I got sent to the office. I'd probably get off with a warning. As for Barbara, she'd get expelled. She's gotten caught having sex in the library. She a freak, she likes to be kinky. We waited outside of the principle's office.

Ten minutes later I see Viktor come out.

"Yo Vik, what up"

"Kitten ratted me out. Stupid bitch"

"Ha, what they give you another ISS"

"Yup two weeks of it"

"Damn"

"Yeah I hit you up later"

"One"

"Okay Richard, Barbara in my office" Says the principle. He seems flustered.

We got up and followed him into his office. We sat down and he just instantly started to yell at us.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, can't you wait till after school? Barbara, are you that freaking horny, you have to treasure your body"

"A little to late for that sir" I said with a smirk.

Barbara then punched me. It didn't even hurt.

"Shut up Richard, you're a man whore"

"Shut up both of you! That's enough, and Richard, can't you keep your thing in the foxhole. Barbara, I can't have this happening here, I'm calling your mother and you're expelled from school and Richard you have ISS for three days starting tomorrow. Richard you can leave and Barbara you stay."

I got off easy. Thank god, too. I come out of the principal office to see a girl. She had long black hair with purple tips. She dropped a pen so she bent over to get it. That was the perfect chance to check out her ass. Damn, she was fine! She got back up and turned around to look at me. I thought she would have drooled like the other girls, but she just glared. Her eyes were an amethyst color. She turned back around and started talk to the secretary.

She must be new. I've never seen her around. When she's done talking, the secretary gives her a piece of paper, which I can only guess is a schedule and her locker combination. She walks out of the office. I follow her. I at least want to know her name. She stopped at a locker and looked at her paper.

The girl didn't get it the first time but she got it the second time. I walk up to her locker. I stand on the side where the locker opened. She instantly closes after I walk up to it.

"What" She replies in a harsh tone.

"Damn calm down I just wanted to know your name"

"If you must know, it's Raven"

"Nice, how about you and me go somewhere after school?"

I thought she was going to say yes. Like I said, no girl can resist me.

"How about no" she said in a bothered tone.

"You can't resist me besides no one says no to Richard"

"Well, it looks like I just did, didn't I"

She just picked up her book bag and left. No one had ever said no to me. I see she's playing hard to get. No, matters I'll get with her, get it in, and dump her like yesterday's trash.

Page Break

Okay I hope you guys liked it remember to review. This is going to be a few chapters so long so yeah. And thanks everybody who has reviewed everything I've ever made. To Tecna.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything I Want, Right?

Page break

Disclaimer: you know disclaimer I hate you, why do you have to remind me that I don't own teen titans.

Page break

Authors Notes: So, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Lets see I had spring break and then I had a project and last week I didn't go to school because I was sick. I had like a stomach virus or something, so now here I am typing up your new chapter of this fic. I was going to put it on hiatus, but then I was like nah.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

JJ, WillowSpikey, Peppertip, Cherished18, dark girl, They Sing the Sorrow, Tecna, RaeRikkuStrong, ljo, raerob4ever, animegoddess90, MutilatedBliss. And especially Koga's Biggest Fan. I had writers block and she helped me a loads lot.

Oh and 'pepperdick. Um. Um tip this is...' you can go fuck yourself cause you're an ass. Leave Peppertip alone, he's a way much better writer and person than you. Why don't you go somewhere and suck your self off.

Also, 'raven eats dickgrayson' you can go shove a finger up your anus because you're not worth my time. When you have a fic out and you're working hard at it then you can flame me. But don't sit there and act like you have the right to flame me when you don't have shit at hand. You're such a turd bitch.

So now that I let all that out we can start the fic. And a lot of people have been asking me if Barbara is Batgirl. Well, she is. Now I don't have anything against her, but I needed a girl and I wasn't going to use Kitten, and don't worry Barbara will be back.

On With The Damn Show:

Chapter 2: What An Arrogant Perverted Ass

Raven's P.O.V.

I walked into my second class. Everyone was either talking or listening to music. The teacher was just on his desk reading the newspaper. I assume he didn't hear the door open or close because he didn't look at me. I went and tapped him on his shoulder. He didn't notice till the third time I tapped him.

"Oh yes, hello, who are you?"

"I'm the new student, Raven"

"OH yeah, now I remember, Miss Roth is it? I'm Mr. Ganger"

"Nice to meet you" I say in a bored voice.

He then gets up and starts to shout.

"Class shut up, we have a new student," he yells, almost knocking me over. The whole class shuts up and looks at me. That's when I notice that boy from this morning in the back. His was Richard. He had no respect for women; he's way too cocky for his own good.

"Okay class this is Raven, she's new. Raven why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself"

"How about no?"

"Come one Raven" he pushes.

"Fine, my name is Raven, and I hope this school burns in hell" then Richard yells something from the back.

"Oh, yeah we'll burn in hell just like you and your hot ass will!"

"Glad you appreciate my ass, but if you want to keep you're eyes shut up"

"Enough class, go back to what you were doing and I'll do the same"

He goes and sits at his desk, while the class goes back to what they were doing, which is pretty much nothing. I look around the classroom for a seat, but the only empty seat is next to Richard. How could that be the only seat left, I bet girls are dying to be with him. Well what ever I go and sit down.

"Ahhh, see you couldn't resist me, now could you."

"Keep dreaming pompous ass"

"Fine I'll dream of me and you getting it in"

"Not even in your dreams would I do you"

And then the lights go out. I feel some one touching me. I swiftly grab the hand and stab it with a pencil on the desk. The lights come back on and I notice that it's not Richard, but a boy with orange-red hair and green eyes. I see his shirt and assume his name's Wally since the shirt says Wally.

"OH Sorry Wally"

"It's okay I didn't mean to touch you I just tripped"

"Oh it's okay"

That got us talking. He sat on the floor since there were no other chairs around. I turned around once and I saw jealousy and anger flash through Richard. Why should he care he has a lot of other bitches on his dick, right? (Sorry about the language, I just had to put that in)

Then, Wally asks me a question.

"Hey Raven you seem really nice, if you get past your cold exterior, I was wondering, if you want to go somewhere after school, you know like I can show you around town and stuff"

I turned around and looked at Richard. He was fuming. But just to tick him off more I said yes.

"Yeah, sure Wally, I'd love to"

"Oh great, I'll see you later the bell is about to ring"

"Bye" I get up and grab my book bag.

I took out my schedule and saw what I had next. I had English; great it's my best subject. I walk to class, but I see Richard following me. I turn around.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you I'm going to English"

"OH, what ever"

"Hey wait"

He grabs my arms and pushes me against the locker.

"Why did you say yes to Wally, but not to me?"

"For one, he's cute, two he's not a cocky dickhead, and three to piss you off"

"I'm better than cute I'm sexy, and I have a dick, and I don't like for people to mess with me"

"Well, I would if you knew how to treat women, the only reason why you'd want is for my looks. And then you'd go out with me, fuck me, then throw me away like yesterday's trash, I'm not interested in that, I don't need it again, so if you'd let me go, I'd be on my way"

I pushed him off of me and went on my way to English, where I would go through another dumb ass introduction.

Page break

I know this chapter sort of sucked but I promise the next will be better. And I made a doll of what raven would look like and dress like, except for the hair.

(http/ i15. Photo bucket .com / albums /a 390 / meli177 / img picker- 1.png)

You know just take out the spaces. And I hope you guys review.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything I Want, Right?

Page Break

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own teen titans

Page Break

Author's Notes: I'm very, very sorry. I first stopped writing because I was sick. I had to get my appendix removed and then my whole healing thing came into play. Then, over the summer I got severely depressed, which landed me in the hospital again. Then I started high school, which is a pain the ass. But I never forgot about fan fiction. So, sorry to those who really wanted the next chapter sooner, but here you go guys. I really did miss you.

Page Break

Chapter 3

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning to hear my alarm clock blaring. I instantly pound my hand on it to stop it. I throw my covers off and get ready for school. This was going to be another long day. I've been going to this new school for about a week now. The first day turned out to be hell.

I went out on a date with Wally. He was showing me around town. He wasn't my type but he was being nice enough to show me around. Then, Richard appears from nowhere, and demands I get away from Wally as if he's my boyfriend. I ended my date there and then, and slapped Richard. I went home and did my homework.

By now I'm downstairs telling my father, Derek Trigon bye. I walked out the door and fished for my car keys in my pockets. I get in the car and drive to school.

I park my car, and sit for a little bit. I then see a red and black motorcycle pull up next to me. I sigh already knowing who it was. It was Richard here to bother me some more.

He is so rude. He has no respect for women what so ever. He treats them as if they're playthings, as if you can just toy with their emotions. I'm very surprised he hasn't caught an STD. I wonder where he got the idea that he can mess around with as many girls as he wants. Oh, right his adoptive father is Bruce Wayne, Gotham's biggest playboy.

If Richard were actually being sincere in being with me, then I would consider being with him. But for now he's going to stay the same, so I wont even waste my time on him.

Richard taps on my window. I scowl and roll down my window.

"What do you want, Richard?"

"To tap that" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Never going to happen, now what do you really want before I smack you again"

"Just wanted to say hi and say you look nice today"

Richard then walks away. My jaw almost hit the floor. Wow, he wasn't being a pig. It must a trick of his. I must remember he only wants to get in my jeans. I get in my car and walk into school.

Once, I'm the building I walk into the ISS room. I got ISS for fighting this one girl. I think her name was Barbara. All I know that it was my second day at school, and she was cleaning out her locker. She walked to the trashcan bumped into me, and she had the never to ell me to watch where the hell I was going. And she called me a bitch. That pissed me the hell off. I swung at her and landed a punch on her eye. She hit me back and then we were on the floor beating each other up. That was until kids started crowding around us. Some teachers had to pull me off of her.

So, now I'm in ISS. I sit down and wait for the teacher on duty to come in. Some other kids came in, one was a really big dude, and he had dark skin and no hair. I think his name is Viktor. He sits one desk behind me and instantly puts his head down. Something's wrong with him.

I tap Viktor on the shoulder and ask him what's up with him.

"What's wrong with you?" He instantly shoots up.

"Oh, what's good, shorty, nah nothing's wrong this is just my fifth day in a row I've been in this whack ass room."

"Oh, damn that must suck, what'd you do"

"I pulled a prank on this girl named Kitten, I hacked into her email, and then she snitched"

"Wow, you must be good at computers,"

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not a computer geek"

"I can tell, like me, I love to read. But I'm not a book worm"

For the rest of the day, Viktor and I talked. We got to know each other. I found out he's Richard's best friend, I didn't care he him and Richard are nothing alike. I can tell Viktor has some respect for women.

At the end of the day I walk to my locker. I was too concentrated on getting my stuff that I didn't notice someone grabbing me by my waist and kiss on my neck. A shiver went through my body. I first thought it was Wally because although he couldn't catch the clue that I wasn't that into him, he would still try and he did this exact same thing yesterday. I was going to turn around and give him a friendly hug, until I heard Richard's voice.

"So, Raven you like it from the back" I hear him whisper. I instantly pull from his grasp. I smack him hard across the face.

"Richard, I don't like anything, and keep your damn hands off of me or you'll regret it," I told him with a scowl on my face. I slam my locker in his face and walk away. I get in my car and thank God it was Friday. I wouldn't have to see Richard for two whole days. I drive to my house, and go inside to see my father packing up some clothes.

"What are you doing dad?"

"You don't remember Raven, a business partner of mine, invited us to his beach house this weekend"

"OH right and what are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, you have your things packed"

"Yeah their in my room"

I run up to my room. I sometimes hate it that my dad runs a really big corporation. He has all this money and fake friends, I'm glad he hasn't let the money go to his head. I get my suitcase and pick it up. I was going to walk out my room until, my nanny sends up a young boy to take my suitcase down stairs.

My father has many helpers around the house, but they only one I love is my nanny. My mother died when I was seven years old. She died from a brain tumor, which couldn't be removed. She suffered for three long years until she was finally able to rest in peace. While my mother was sick, my mother trusted her friend to take care of me, and she still does today. She's very young and beautiful, and could still relate to me.

"What's wrong Raven, you seem troubled?"

"Nothing, remember that pompous ass I told you about, he still hasn't changed"

"Oh, well do you like him,"

"Hell no he's too immature"

"Yeah I'm just teasing well you better go, your dad is waiting"

"All right bye"

"Bye, and have a good time, don't think about Richard"

I walk downstairs to see my dad get his keys to his hummer.

"Ready to go" My father asks.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Have everything you need?"

"Yes"

"Do you." I then cut him off.

"Come before I decided to stay home"

"Okay damn, get in the car"

The drive took about two hours. On the way there all I did was listen to music, and think. I thought about Richard, was he being sincere this morning, probably not, he'll always be a womanizer.

We finally get there. I step out the car and go to the back to get my suitcase but before I can even do that on of my father's business partner's servant boys come and gets it for me. He then shows my father and I to our rooms. I stay in my room till dinner, while my father went and talked to his friend. Supposedly my father's friend had a son, I hope he isn't an ass. I'm called to dinner. I go into the dining room, only to see my father, Bruce Wayne, and worst of all Richard. How in the hell am I not supposed to think about him when I'd be spending the whole weekend with? I knew I should have stayed home. I know I have a distressed face on and I just see Richard smirk. I look towards and see the only spot left for me to sit at is right next to Richard. How the hell does that happen, this dining room is huge. Fuck this beach house is gigantic.

Page Break

Yeah well I hope you guys liked it, and I hope it makes up for loss time, hopefully you guys review

melissa


	4. Chapter 4

Anything I Want, Right

Anything I Want, Right?

Page Break

Disclaimer: I want a pony or better yet the rights to teen titans. So, can I have them? Umm what do you mean no.

Page Break

Author's Notes: I' m very sorry guys. I've kind of let you down. I've lost the passion for writing. Maybe because teen titans was cancelled, I really don't know. Just lately I said hey let me look at any of my unfinished fics. And what do you know I got that spark again. I'm with lots of time on my hands and said I should give it another shot so here you go. Thanks if you review.

Page Break

Chapter 4

Raven's P.O.V.

I'm seething right now. Jesus his hands were all over my thighs during dinner. I was only saved when more guests came. Oh thank god. What makes him think he has the right to just touch me that way? I just want to castrate him, that stupid horny dog. I swear if his dick weren't attached I think he'd of lost it by now. Right now I'm sitting on my bed and listening to music. It's calming me down some what. I'm even dozing off right now, that is until I hear my name being called. I groan as I get up. Damn, finally when I was getting to sleep. It's my father's voice calling me from down in the living room. I go to him knowing fully well that he'd just barge in here if I didn't.

I run to the top of the staircase and call down to him. There were too many people down there and to tell you the truth I'm pretty shy. I know somewhat unbelievable. I'm really a loner, too. I don't have too many friends. Well, I did but they were my friends for all the wrong reasons. I came from a religious private school. They only wanted to be my friends because they thought they could get something out of either my father or me. I don't like to admit it but my father is filthy rich. I'm just glad he doesn't flaunt it like Bruce Wayne, where he throws money here and there and getting all the women he wants. It just sickens me.

"Come from down the stairs my little bird, meet all the other business owners" My father tells me. I hesitate a bit, but none the less I walk down the stairs. I shake each of their hands. Would these be the companies I would be competing with once the corporation was passed down to me? Am I shaking hands with the enemy? I give a half-hearted smile anyway. They all greet me, some even kiss my hand. I don't blush I just take a seat next to my father. It's always just been my father, my nanny, and I. We've run his corporation together.

"Hey Raven, why don't you join all the other kids in the rec room" Bruce bellows while walking in with a bottle of scotch and drinking glasses. Don't tell me there are other kids here too. Not wanting to see drunken men I just comply.

"Uh sure Bruce I guess" I say while walking out of the room. In all honesty I got a little lost. I walk into this one room I think is the rec room since the doors were so big. I open them only to reveal Richard walking out of his personal bathroom and only in a towel. Oh Great. I instantly close door and a red hue begins to play on my cheeks. I start walking down the hall rather quickly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me my little bird" I hear Richard bellow from down the hallway. I get so furious. No one was allowed to use that nickname except my parents. My mother had started to call me that just after I was born and it stuck with my father calling me that. It's something my mother and I shared. That was until she passed away. I calm down only to feel that deep depressing feeling in the pit of my heart. That was until I feel my blood boil again and I lash out at him.

"Shut up. You womanizer! Don't ever call me that again or I'll have your head on a fucking silver platter. You got that! I'll castrate you and kill you with my bare hands!" I walk a way with a stomp in my step. I'm shaking with anger right now. I start to feel tears working their way out of the corner of my eyes. I walk to the nearest bathroom and splash water on my face. I hate to be reminded of my mother. The pain still lingers and sometimes I can't deal. I wait till the redness in my eyes goes away. I walk out of the bathroom and continue to look for the rec room. I finally find it and see kids my age just slacking off. Some are playing pool, while others just chatting away with music blaring in the background. I surprisingly see Viktor here. I walk up to him and give him a hug and he returns it.

"Hey Vik, I didn't expect to see you here." I tell him.

"Oh well, Rich and I are best buds as you already know but my Pops owns a cybernetics business. So why are you here?" He responds while texting on his phone.

"That's cool. But Trigon's my dad." I say while averting my eyes. I was always shy about telling people who my dad was. I wasn't ashamed. I just didn't want people to treat me differently.

"Really, that's the shit, wish my dad was that high and mighty. Didn't think you were related, you know your government doesn't match up. You got you mom's last name?" He questions me.

"Yeah, I have my mother's last name; my rents weren't married when I was born. So, what's up, it's kind of boring so far" I say while pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing really most of these kids go to our school like Terra and Kori over there and Gar, too. Those my main peoples." He started to walk around introducing me to people when Richard walked in. I ignored him and continued on with Viktor.

Page Break

Richard's P.O.V.

I walked into the rec room. To see everybody from school, including Raven. She's crazy! What in the hell is wrong with her? She wigged out on me harsher than usual. All I did was called her "my little bird". I heard her dad call her that so maybe she'd warm up to me if I called her that too. Before she blacked on me I saw her mood change from anger to sad, practically depressed then right back to pissed off. Why did she become sad? Women, I might fuck all a lot of them but I'll never understand them.

As I walk into the rec room I see her and she purposely avoids my gaze. What is up with this chick? I'd never had to think about a girl for then two seconds. I have Raven on my mind.

I see Viktor introducing her to some of the kids here. She's talking with Terra and Kori. She looks so good tonight with just a pair of shorts and a tank top. I can't help but ogle her ass. Then I see Roy, he's just a-wanna-be. He thinks that if he acts like me he can just get with as many girls as he wants. What a loser? I see him talking to Raven and try to pull some moves on her. I'm steamed; how dare he talk to my Raven? Wait did I just think my Raven, what I meant was my new conquest. That's right I have to remember my motto, "Hit it and split it." It still makes me mad that he's talking to her. My feelings are alleviated when I see Raven glare at Roy and stomp on his foot.

"Roy I have no interest in you, so stop hitting on me you dumbass. I can't stand when people can't take a hint. I'm leaving, Kori, Terra you have my number." Then I see her stomp right pass me. I hear the doors slam indicating she left. I'm laughing on the inside. He can't be like me. What a fool! I walk over there to at least say hi to my peeps.

"Was sup Terra, Kori, Gar, Vik, and to the loser of the night Roy or should I say Dumbass?" I say this while chuckling. Man this was a knee slapper. I can see him inwardly seething.

"Shut up Dick! Before I kick your ass!" I hear him yell while wiping a tear from my eye.

"You! Kick my ass, Roy not even in your dreams. Come here let me talk to you" As I motion for him to follow me on to the deck outside. He follows me on to the deck and shuts the doors.

"Look Roy" I say while poking him. "You're going to stay away from Raven, you got that, she's mine. Don't touch her or you'll regret it. I know all about you and your drug escapades." I tell him in a low sneering voice so no one could here me. Blackmail always works. I then shoved him so he could move out of my way. I walked inside the rec room fuming.

"Vik, Terra, Kori, Gar I'm gonna go upstairs to my room, see you tomorrow. We still on for the beach tomorrow?" They just nod my way, know all to well that I was angry. I march up to my room. He better stay away from her. I flop onto my bed just staring at nothing.

Page Break

Roy's P.O.V.

Who in the hell does he think he his? Trying to black mail me. That stupid fucking Richard. How I just want to kill him. After our little "chat" I went to my room not wanting to see anyone's face. This night has been a complete let down. I was hoping to get laid by Raven. She was so hot. Fuck, she just shot me down. She's a cold bitch, but the more she pushes away the more I want her. I want her to fulfill my carnal pleasures. There was only one thing that could help me right now. I reach into my bag and pull out a little baggie.

This was gold to me. I take it and set it into a line using a blade. I'd get my high and go to sleep. I rolled up a dollar bill while wondering how that bastard knew about my habit. No mind, I keep on doing my ritual. It's come almost like second nature. Sniff, wipe nose, and put away and relax.

With Raven on my mind, I started to grow hard. I wanted her and needed her. I needed release and I knew how to get it. I was fully aware of the location to her room. I staggered a bit while walking to the exit of my room. As soon as I left my room I composed myself and walked to my destination. Raven.

Page Break

Raven's P.O.V.

What in the hell what was wrong with the male population? I'm a normal, average girl. I'm not some divine deity, or some glorious goddess. They just stand there and ogle me. Why can't they be more focused on school or something? Stupid Roy, just like Richard. So, egotistical. He's probably just as mad as I am. Men are no good. I think I should become a lesbian or something maybe then they'll get the hint.

All my frustrations just make me think of that sick bastard Malchoir. I literally want to spit his name in disgust. He tried to use me. I one point I did like him but he took it too far. He couldn't get it through his head. He was only with me for looks. Like Richard and Roy, he just thought I was a nice piece of ass. He would stalk me to know end after I ended it with him. He would go as far as to following me home. Luckily I was only going to the doctor's that day. He tried to force himself on me but I showed him. I kicked his ass nine times over. He was the reason why I switched schools. I didn't feel comfortable at school knowing he was there just watching me, waiting for another chance to pounce. Yet, I fear no man or at least that's what I try to tell my self.

I lift my self from off the bed. I really hate men. Maybe a shower would calm me down. I fish out a pair of pajamas from my bag, a towel, my soap, and my tooth brush. I walk into the bathroom and shower. The water feels great on my back. So, soothing and calming. I feel like I'm in heaven. I get out when I feel the water become cold. I dry myself off and walk to my room. I feel like someone's watching me but I continue to my room. I dry myself off again and slip into my pajamas. They were silk and felt so comfortable. They consisted of a pair of shorts and a button up tank top. Not too old fashioned but not to how would I say seductive. They let me breathe and that's all I'm happy about.

I tuck myself in and go off into a deep sleep.

Page Break

I awake to feel a weight being put on the other side of the bed and to some one caressing my skin. Last t remember I went to bed. I fidget and next thing I know I'm being straddled by Roy. I'm about scream when he covers my mouth.

"Don't scream Raven" He says with a husky voice and I can only feel a mixture of disgust and distress in the pit of my stomach. He wouldn't dare force me. I bite his hand and flail around frantically trying to get him off of me. But I only get a hard slap to the face. And I scream and I keep punching and kicking. He pins me down and he shifts his weight making it impossible to move. With my mouth free I spit at him.

"Roy get the fuck off of me before I scream bloody murder." I tell him while still trying to move. This was my chance to scream, but he instantly went to cover my mouth again. But with one hand free I grab the nearest thing and whack him with it. The whack I gave him let me get up from off the bed, but I couldn't escape. I thrash around as he captured my ankle in one hand. He again straddles me and goes to undoing my shirt. I'm hoping someone was hearing me thrashing around. I'm hoping someone can save me, anyone.

He unbuttons my tank top leaving him with the sight my bra. "Get off Roy. Stop it! I said no." Screaming at him. But he wasn't listening; he has a one track mind. I start to cry. My innocence is going to be taken away and I can't do anything about it. He starts to fidget with the waist band of my shorts that is until he falls over on his side. My blurry vision cleared to see Richard with a lamp in his hand.

I was thanking god. I didn't care that it was Richard who saved me. I'm just glad I was safe.

"Thank you Richard" I say while composing myself.

"No problem, I heard something and I decided to check it out." He said like it wasn't a big deal. Our gaze falls to Roy who's out cold. That must have been a hard blow. I go to turn on the light and Richard goes to inspect him. He opens one eyelid.

"Dumbass is high" Richard says while having a look of disgust.

"How can you tell?" I asked curiously.

"His eyes are dilated" He says getting up from his crouching position. "Are you okay?" He asks with full concern in his voice. Why does he care, I mean I know he saved me but wasn't it just the right thing to do, he didn't have to care. It made me nervous, does he care.

"Yeah, I'm okay he didn't get to do anything" I say avoiding his gaze but with a need to thank him I embrace him. If he hadn't showed up I would have been raped, violated. I believe he never expected for me to do that. He remained stiff but eventually he hugged back. He didn't expect it and I knew it since I never gave into his advances. I let go of him and I see him physically back down, almost disappointed.

"So, what was that for?" He asked with his head cocked to the side, almost like a child, with innocence playing in his eyes.

"I just need to thank you, if you hadn't come he would have had his way with me and I would have had my virginity taken away." I say while a light blush plays on my cheeks.

"No problem I guess" He says while scratching the back of his head. "Well, to get things back to normal how about you come with me and co. to the beach tomorrow"

"I'm not sure, you're just gonna sit there and ogle me" I told him with slight annoyance, I knew his tricks. Save me, warm me up and bam he has me in bed.

"You know it Raven, can't wait to see your hot ass in a bathing suit. Just come on, I'm sure Mr. Dumbass over there will have a mean ass hangover and wont be going out. Do you really want to stay in here with him?"

"You do have a point but I swear, if you lay one finger on me, I'll kill you" I say while glaring at him.

"How about you ride me instead? See you tomorrow." He says while picking up the fool and throwing him over his shoulder with ease. He was strong and I liked it. He walked out of the room and I felt almost disappointed. Oh god what am I thinking. Please don't tell me I'm warming up to him.

Page Break

I wake up to hear a knocking on my door. It's so early I think while looking at the clock. I need more sleep, especially after what had transpired last night.

"Come in" I groan as I put a pillow over my head. I hear someone walk in and I feel them sit down. The next thing I know I feel some one grope my ass.

"Wake up sleepy head" Richard chuckles. I get up that instant and slap him.

"I told you to not touch me you perv" I say while standing up and stretching.

"Yeah you said at the beach you never said about before" I hear him chuckle again. I was going to kill him one day and finally silence his laughter. "Hurry up. Get ready everyone's waiting for you and I can't wait to see you in your bathing suit" He says while give another smack to my ass. I glare at him and tell him to get out. I take a quick shower and get out to put on my bathing suit. Why couldn't I have brought a one piece? I just had to bring a two piece. I inwardly groan. I fished out some flip flops, a towel and one of those beach dresses that act like a towel. I put on the dress and grab my sun glasses. I walk down the stairs to see every one minus Roy waiting for me.

Page Break

I lay down my towel under one of the umbrellas the boys were carrying. I didn't want to go into the water and I didn't bring any reading material this weekend. I inwardly sighed. I was going to be bored. It was such a nice day, too. The sun kissed my skin and I felt the warmth it offered. Maybe I could get a tan. There was no use in letting the day go to waste. I stripped down to my bathing suit and started to rub on some sun tan lotion. Don't want to get skin cancer.

"Can I help you with that" I hear a familiar voice say. It couldn't be, could it? This beach wasn't private but it did take a while to get here. I instantly got that feeling of dread in my stomach and I turned around only to see ………

Page Break

AN:

Dun, dun, dun lol. I hope you liked it. Um you know what I'll actually continue lol

Page Break

"Malchoir" I say with hate and distaste. "What do you want?" I say while getting up.

"I was just here on this beautiful day when I saw your luscious body over here and decided to see you" He says with his stupid smirk. I ought to smack it of his fucking face.

"I don't want to see you ever again not after what you tried to do. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you obsessed with me? Get it through your head I don't want anything to do with you and your sick plans and I never will!!"

"Raven, your mine whether you like it or not. I've been looking for you after all this time. Can't you see we were made for each other?" He says while grabbing my wrist.

"I believe she said she didn't want anything to do with you" Richard said while grabbing onto Malchoir's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Malchoir spat as he let go of my wrist and turned around to face Richard. Wow, Richard has perfect timing. Why does he keep showing up to save me, I'm glad but just wow?

"I'm her boyfriend dickweed, and I suggest you leave her alone. You heard her you obsessed freak she wants nothing to do with you and I also suggest you leave before I hurt you nine times over." He says while grabbing me, pulling me closer to him only to wrap his arm around my waist. Malchoir looks as though he was defeated but with his anger in his eyes he stomps away.

"Wow, two times in less than twenty-four hours. You must be happy." He says with the cockiest grin on his face. Oh god I want to kill him right now.

"Thanks I guess, Mr. Hero." I said while sitting down. He takes a seat next to me.  
"So, who in the hell was that creep?" He asks with curiosity spilled all over his face.

"He's no one, forget about it" I tell him, not wanting him to know my business.

"He can't be no one. Tell me who he is." He tells me with what I trace as caringness (I know it's not an actual word) in his voice.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He was only with me due to his major attraction for me coughcough. So, when I broke it off with him he couldn't get it through his head and he started stalking me. He then tried to force himself on me. I kicked his ass but I still changed schools" I told him while avoiding his gaze.

"What a fucking loser" He snorts. "Hey what was that whole cough, cough thing about?" He says with amusement.

"Well, you're just the same. You ogle me to no end. And you only want to fuck my brains out cause I'm a hot piece of ass right? You're just like Roy and my ex-boyfriend" I tell him.

"I'm actually not that bad. Give me a chance." He pleads. He seems sincere with it. "There is a difference between me and those two you know" He says.

"Really what is it?" I mumble.

"I would never force myself onto a woman. You see all those women whom I've slept with, all of them fucked me willingly. I didn't force them, blackmail them, or even drugged them. They were all willing" He informs and I can tell he's swelling with pride. "So, once chance is all I'm asking for" He says with something foreign in his voice. I can't detect it but could it be longing?

"One chance Richard and if I'm still not convinced you have to leave me alone. Do we have a deal?" I give him the conditions.

"Yeah, agreed. I'll take you out tonight. Wear something nice we're going clubbing the others" He tells me as he gets up to join the others. I couldn't believe I just agreed to this. But the more I fight him off the more he grows on me. Maybe he's not that bad. Yeah right as I inwardly snort.

I jump as I feel someone splash water on me. I turn around to see Richard laughing. I punch him and he runs. Oh he's going to get it when I catch him.

Page Break

AN:

Okay real author's notes lol. So, this took me awhile to write and I must say I'm proud. I'm just hoping all of you like it. Well, please review, it's a fan fiction crime to read and not review.

Melissa


End file.
